Gingka Hagane
Gingka Hagane is a character from the Beyblade anime and currently owns the Beyblade Samurai Pegasis. He owns most Pegasus/Pegasis beys actually. Gingka is the world's number one Blader as said after he won the Beyblade tournament Battle Bladers in Beyblade: Metal a Fusion with his Storm Pegasus. Gingka so far has owned Storm Pegasus, Galaxy Pegasus, Cosmic Pegasus, and Samurai Pegasis. The animes he appeared in so far are: Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters, Beyblade: Metal Fury, and BeyWarriors: Beyblade Shogun Steel. In Fusion, Masters, and Fury he was the main protagonist of the series. In Shogun Steel he is a supporting character and gets kidnapped by Doji and fell in Baihu's trap. His main enemies are Doji, Dr. Ziggurat, Nemesis, Ryuga (in Metal Fusion only), Damian, Rago, Reiji, Johannes, and Cycnus. His rivals are: Kyoya, Ryuga, Masamune, Julian, Dashan, Chris, Hyoma, and Nowaguma. His friends are: Kenta, Madoka, Tsubasa, Yu, Kyoya, Sora, Masamune, Dashan, Gasur, Karte, Zidane, Yuki, King, Tithi, Aguma, Ryuto, Hyoma, Hikaru, Benkei, Zyro, Chris, Dynamis, Aleksi, Nowaguma, Lera, Toby and Zeo. He is known for being the No. 1 Blader in the world, saved the world from Nemesis, and stopped Ryuga when he was possessed by the dark power and tried to take over the world, the Autumn Legendary Blader, won Battle Bladers, won the Beyblade World Championships, and was the team leader of team GanGan Galaxy, the Japanese team for the BWC. Appearance Gingka's hair is an orange-red color. His hair is spiky (like most heroes: Robin, Goku, Sonic, etc.). He wears a blue headband as well with a picture of Pegasus on it. The Pegasus is yellow in Fusion and Masters and is white in Fury. If the person looks carefully, in Fusion and Masters, Pegasus has only one wing, in Fury, it gains another. He has yellow-brown eyes representing a dark gold color. He has a white bandage on his nose. His nose might be broken from to much Beyblading. In all series, Gingka has a white scarf around his neck which is said to represent the wings of Pegasus. He normally wears a short-sleeved blue jacket with an orange shirt underneath. His gloves are white and blue. Around his waist, is a brown and red belt, which he wears with black jeans. His bey equipment is on his belt so he can pull it out quickly and easily. He uses a string launcher (his bey launcher), a three segment launcher grip in right-handed mode and a Bey Point Card in Metal Masters and Metal Fury. In Shogun Steel, Gingka gets a new look. His hair is more shaggier and has taller, spiky hair with the same headband like the Metal Saga. He now wears a black shirt under a short blue jacket with long, rolled up sleeves, white and gold lines, now has brown fingerless gloves, dark blue pants, and wears black boots under red socks. His white scarf is more longer and has shredded ends which adds more detail. He also uses the new Shogun Steel bey equipment such as the Zero-G launcher and Zero-G ripcord. It is unknown where Cosmic Pegasus goes, but Gingka ends up having a Samurai Pegasis.